


my in-laws, stiles and derek

by uknightedfederationofplanets (orphan_account)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Marriage, Married Life, Wedding, the adventures of married sterek, will soon follow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 13:38:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/uknightedfederationofplanets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>stiles and derek get ready for their wedding (and go to their wedding).</p>
            </blockquote>





	my in-laws, stiles and derek

**Author's Note:**

> this will be a series of drabbles based loosely around my headcanons of married sterek and a couple i know that remind me very much of stiles and derek.

With true love, one person helps the other smooth out their rough edges. With indisputable, wonderful, sad, crazy, beautiful, tremendous, truer-than-true love, their rough edges often fit together as they smooth out, like puzzle pieces created only for that purpose. That was the case, of course, for Stiles and Derek. 

Stiles was sitting in his hotel room, practically itching out of his skin. His dad was getting ready in the next room over. Scott was getting ready with Stiles. Scott’s mom was fawning over both of them, making sure Stiles’ bowtie was on straight, making sure Scott had his best man speech ready, making sure no one was going to vomit out of nerves or cry. Thank goodness for Scott’s mom. Stiles’ dad was sitting in the corner reading, having already gotten into his tux - pretty sloppily, but in a tux nonetheless - several hours before. Lydia was in the next room over, sharing a space with Scott’s mother, most likely doing her hair. Scott’s mom was still in her sweats from sleeping and was getting ready to rush out to get her dress on, do her makeup, and her hair. But she had to look after her boys first and foremost. Lydia’s dress and Scott’s mother’s dress were so dark purple they were almost black. The color arrangement came up when Lydia complained that her hair looked ‘absolutely dreadful’ next to pastels. 

At the other end of the hotel, Cora was running hair jel through her brother’s hair. God knew he couldn’t be trusted to do it on his own. She laughed to herself, and Derek raised his eyebrow.  
“What?”  
“Nothing,” She insisted, a smirk still on her lips.  
“Cora,” Derek nearly growled, then made an apologetic expression. He shouldn’t be growling at his sister on his wedding day.  
“Just,” Cora looked down, “You’re marrying Stiles Stilinski,” She said, then snorted. He swatted her. 

If you had told Stiles several years ago that he would be marrying Derek Hale, he would most likely have laughed at you, flung his hands around, and called you positively crazy. But now he was sitting there with Scott, not willing to wait another hour until their ceremony space was ready. He jumped up and started pacing.  
“Stiles, calm down,” Scott grinned.  
“No, I just want to go, and I want to say ‘I do’ and I want to kiss Derek on the face and I just want to be done with it and be dancing with him.” Derek had promised to dance with Stiles at their wedding. He didn’t dance in public. He didn’t really do much in public. But when Stiles got him alone in the loft, put on some Billie Joel, and tugged Derek to his feet, it was one of the best nights of his life. He never would have guessed Derek liked Billie Joel. 

Isaac and Boyd were ready. Erica was helping Cora with her makeup. Derek was a little worried that Erica was going to make Cora look like her. Cora and Erica’s dresses were lavender. Their shoes were black. Cora didn’t want to wear heels, so when they were shopping, Derek sort of just let her get whatever she’d like. Erica was nearly as tall as Derek with her heels on. They both had black smokey eyes - it looked strange on both of them, because it was a tone down for Erica and extravagant for Cora. It looked a lot like what Lydia would wear. 

Stiles was ready. He had checked himself over a billion times before Scott dragged them out of the room and to the shuttle. 

Derek was ready. Cora had to remind him of the time and pull her suddenly-nervous brother up out of his chair to drag him to the shuttle. 

They weren’t going to be in the same shuttle. Stiles could feel his heart almost pounding out of his chest. He threw his head back and groaned. Scott patted his shoulder.

Derek arrived at the ceremony space. Standing up there, in front of their friends and family, that was weird. He looked around, looking anywhere except for the small crowd that was going to witness them saying their vows. He had a silent conversation with Cora, but he went back to ignoring her when she started taking pictures, a sly grin on her face. 

Sheriff Stilinski made his way across the back of the ceremony space - an outdoor square with benches under small gazebos, and chairs lined up in front of a large fountain. Cora, escorted by Isaac, walked to the front and stood next to her brother. Erica and Boyd soon followed, standing to the left, in front of the far more empty side of the wedding. Everyone who was important to Derek was already in his wedding party. Scott walked Allison down the aisle, standing to the side that was packed with Stiles’ relatives. Many of their mutual friends had chosen to sit on Derek’s side. Danny walked with Lydia shortly behind Scott and Allison.  
Scott and Allison had just gotten married the year before, and their twins walked together down the aisle, their little girl, Katie, dropped flowers as she walked, while their son, William, held the rings.  
“Good job, Katie,” Allison whispered, holding her daughters hand as they reached Mommy and Daddy.  
Scott ruffled his son’s hair, taking the ring that he would give to Stiles for Derek, then pointed to Cora and gave the little boy directions of what to do. Cora took the ring, and, grinning, slipped it in her pocket. She leaned over and whispered excitedly to Derek, “This dress has pockets,”  
But Derek barely heard her, because he heard the cue for Stiles to walk down the aisle with his father - ‘At Last’ by Etta James (Stiles had jokingly picked it out, Derek had agreed) - and his head shot up, straining to see his soon-to-be husband. And then the broadest grin he had ever had came onto his face. He was sure even Stiles had never seen him smile that huge. Not even on the night that they had danced to Billie Joel in the living room of the loft and Derek had felt like he belonged with Stiles for the first time. He probably did smile just as big that night, but Stiles wouldn’t have been able to see it, his head was resting on Derek’s chest or shoulder for the majority of their dance. Derek could feel his heart damn near beat out of his chest. 

Stiles grinned right back at Derek, though he thought he was going to have a heart attack. His dad was walking so excruciatingly slow. Stiles wanted to run up to Derek and just say I do and kiss his face and be married. When he finally reached Derek it took every ounce of strength in him to not just kiss Derek on the spot. He hadn’t seen him in like, two whole days, after all. He felt like it was a blur. One second he was staring at Derek, longing to kiss him, and then he was pulling his vows out of his pocket, and then he was saying, “I do,” and then he was immortalizing that moment in his head, as well as the moment that came right after. He kissed Derek for so long, and it was so nice, and it was probably one of the best moments in his life. Definitely made the top five. When Derek pulled away, Stiles couldn’t help but give him another quick peck on the lips.  
“I am pleased to now pronounce you husbands, Mr. Stilinski-Hale and Mr. Stilinski-Hale.” Their minister said - he was a tall guy, one of Stiles’ friends. It was unusual to see him without his drag.  
And then they were married and Stiles was walking back down the aisle with his husband and then they were stopping to thank everyone for coming and direct them back to the shuttles which would take them to the reception. There was a lot of hugging - especially from Stiles’ relatives to Cora. They had no one to spread out their ‘Wow, I guess we’re family now!’s, so Cora got next to all of it. Derek got almost as much, but considering how big Derek was and how harsh his glare was on a usual basis, he got a handshake from most of the men and some of the less daring women that he would now call his in-laws. October 18th, 2019, the day that the entire Hale population of Beacon Hills was made incredibly uncomfortable by the entire Stilinski population of Beacon Hills. They would get over it. Family is supposed to hug.


End file.
